Bitten
by Oxymoronics
Summary: Oneshot: There's a fine line between life and death, but just how fine is it? For one human, he's involuntarily took one step too many and forced to become like the one person he hates the most.


**Authors Note: This is an idea that was originally a request which fascinated me, so I thought, "what the hey!", may as well give it a go. I hope it's not too sucky. Anyway, Ima sh'up now xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as much as I like to pretend I do...**

* * *

Bitten

The pain throbbed angrily against my throat I was burning.

I gripped my neck tightly, willing the pain to disappear.

The fire grew. I screamed.

Thunder rumbled against the sky as I dropped to my knees, not caring about my brand new jeans as I landed in the middle of a puddle.

I screamed again, hoping someone would hear me and make this pain go away.

As it spread throughout my body, I cupped the rain water in my hands before throwing in over my neck. I longed to cool the fire, to put it out, but to no avail it burned stronger.

Clenching my fists together I pounded against the ground in an attempt to cause myself more pain that what torture my body was currently under.

Unable to take it no more, I collapsed onto the ground, my blond hair soaked on the wet pavement. Incapable of keeping my eyes open, the fire too strong for me to put out, I felt myself drifting into the darkness.

"Edward, he's here" Unsure as to whether I was hearing voices or not, I remained in my foetal position on the ground. Hands gripped at my shoulders, shaking me.

"Is it too late?" A deeper voice asked.

No response.

The hands from my shoulders were removed, only to be replaced by much larger hands around my waist.

So cold.

The fire pulsated in my veins again and I was not proud enough to withhold the gut wrenching scream I released.

I felt my body move up and down in a walking motion and I realised I must have been chucked over someone's shoulder.

A shudder traveled through my body as the icy palm of a hand pressed against the fire on my neck, instantly cooling but not enough.

My body jerked as the pain continued to spread.

We came to a halt.

The rain suddenly stopped as my body pressed against soft leather.

A strap came across my shoulders and chest, as if to restrain me. I screamed for what seemed like the one millionth time tonight as I thrashed against the soft seats.

The vehicle purred beneath me as colours swirled around my closed lids.

Forcing them to open, I took in my surroundings, desperate to ignore to shooting pain, darting around my weak body. We were in a car, a nice car that much was obvious if the sound of the engine and seats were much to go by.

Desperate to see my rescuers, my eyes shot to the driver and passenger. I almost screamed again. Shuddering as a different kind of pain passed through my body, I took in the profiles of none other than Edward and Alice Cullen. Edward's hair was damp, and hung over his face pretty much the same as mine did except he looked like a model, whereas I the tramp. Alice's spiky black hair looked perfect, as if she had not been out in the rain at all and I envied her perfection as well as her brothers.

Clenching my fists and teeth together in frustration, but mainly in pain, I head butted the rest behind me desperate to get their attention. Alice was the first to look.

"His eyes are open." Her voice reminded me of a wind chime in the summer

"What's happening?" I stuttered, shuddering as another wave of pain swept through my body. Alice shot a look at Edward, I caught his response in the rear view mirror he brought his thumb and forefinger to his nose, and rubbed the bridge of it.

"Tell me!" I demanded, teeth scraping together and raising Goosebumps on my arms.

"Edward?" The girl said under her breath, prompting

"NOT NOW ALICE!" He shouted, shaking his head before inhaling and exhaling in an attempt to calm himself. I shouted as the most poignant flames enveloped me before everything turned black.

* * *

I paced the Cullen's lounge as I awaited Edward and Alice s return, whilst Jasper's eyes followed me as I moved to and fro.

In another attempt to settle my anxiety, he sent calming waves in my direction, to which I scowled at him until he gave up trying to control me.

"What's taking them so long?" I asked no-one in particular, running my hands through my hair. Jasper answered

"They have to find him first I'm sure they'll be back soon" Unwillingly, I calmed, whether it be the tone of my brother's voice or his persuasive power over emotions I didn't care.

All the worrying was bringing a headache to my temples.

Willing it away, I took a seat next to Jasper on the love-seat.

Almost as soon as I sat down, I shot back up again, as my fianc e and best friend came rushing through the door.

Lightening sounded in the distance which I found rather ironic.

"Thank God." Jasper mumbled, sounding rather relieved. I ignored his prayer and turned my attention to Alice, Edward and the feeble body hung limply over his shoulder.

"How is he?" I asked, genuinely concerned for my friend. Silence. I continued to probe

"Edward? How is he?" The body on his shoulder trembled as he strode past me and started up the stairs. Shooting a quick glance at Alice, who was stood with Jasper, one arm strewn across her shoulder, I ascended behind him. I followed him into our room, where the quivering body lay on the centerpiece of the room, our bed.

"Carlisle and Esme will be back soon." He spoke sharply, arms crossed tightly against his chest.

"Edward?" I spoke pleadingly, before walking over to him and placing my arms around his neck and nuzzling against him. His posture relaxed and I could tell I was winning and he was close to giving in.

I placed a gentle kiss at the hollow of his throat before playing with his shirt tails.

"Edward?" I repeated, begging now he sighed before placing both his marble hands on either side of my face.

"It's too late, love." He let what he was saying sink in before continuing "He's begun the transformation. In three days, Mike Newton will be not only a vampire, but the newest member of the Cullen family"

* * *

**Yes, No, Maybe? I'll give you a cookie if you review? xD**

**DazzleMeCullen. x**


End file.
